<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new housemate by arizonia1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928848">A new housemate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1'>arizonia1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TheRunawayGuys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kaiju Wrestling, Monster Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PonPon and RosaJon got ahold of a new toy. Hell(?) breaks loose</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new housemate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired by the stream, and art</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, please remind me why we are all out here?” Jeanne asked, as she drug out her sketchbook, needing to document this event for later.</p>
<p>Rosa reclined her arms casually behind her head, admiring the view from the top of the stadium they were “borrowing”. “This is better than tv, and you know it.”</p>
<p>In front of them, PonPon had recently recalled her ability to turn herself into a giantess, and was currently attempting to wrestle something she helped cause in the first place. Of all things, somehow Pon and Rosa had procured a “universal” remote. Not that a universal remote typically sounds like a bad thing, but this remote had somehow turned the normal Jon into a three-headed hydra. Usual shenanigans applied, as one would expect, with Jon being turned not only into a woman, but also this giant hydra creature.</p>
<p>Originally, Pon was content to watch them struggle to exist, but eventually she and Rosa both realized the hydra was not going to calm down any time soon, and thus, maybe turning Jon back to normal was going to be a bit of a hassle. Jeanne was brought in simply so she could get this version drawn out and documented for any future shenanigans the multiverse’s artists may enjoy.</p>
<p>Rosa was still pretty relaxed about the situation she and PonPon had gotten roped into today, but it was interesting to see Pon using one of her old powers. Silly succubus has calmed down a lot since she started interacting with the rest of Jon’s alternate selves. Seeing her go feral was just as amusing as the hydra rampaging in front of her. To be honest, she considered calling even more alts out here and starting a betting ring, but Jeanne was the quietest, and was one of the best artists this side of the multiverse house.</p>
<p>Jeanne sighed as she pulled out a coloured pencil. “Who do you think will enjoy this new information the most? Jumney?”</p>
<p>“Hmmmm.” Rosa put a finger to her lips in thought. “Maybe? Might see some new faces on the Booru though if we let them see this big guy.”</p>
<p>Furious scribbles started sounding from a thick book full of sketches. “Maybe. Do you think Pon will get Jon back to normal though?”</p>
<p>“She’ll either win the fair way, or the PonPon way. Either way, I think we have another universe open to us now.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to need a bigger house…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>